The Frozen T I M E
by Aime-Hime
Summary: No se que puedo hacer, esto...no puede ser verdad. Mis lagrimas reducen los momentos de dolor. Es difícil para mi decir: Tengo que olvidarte. Mientras mas pienso en algo como eso, se que no es posible que yo sea capaz de hacerlo. Y ya que siempre deseamos que esa noche durara para siempre...puedo estar a tu lado. / ONESHOT FOR CRY!


**Olis queridos lectores. Hoy vengo sin decir mucho, estoy algo triste :'( Solo les digo que preparen sus kleenex porque yo no he podido parar de llorar con esta historia ;_; hay no de solo imaginarmelo :( Y mas por Ichigo es un amor *-***

**Bueno un mensaje importante es que para el prox fin (no se que dia asi que no presionen) habra un especial de san valentin, si mis amados lectores sera HENTAI porque se lo mucho que les gusto probador, vendra otro pero mas romantico, ya veran se sorprenderan ^^ SIN EMBARGO como es especial solo aquellas personas que leyeron el nuevo capitulo de CIELO E INFIERNO! y compartieron review seran capaces de obtenerlo ^^! (soy malvada lose muajajajajaa) Na no es cierto XD! pero no seria mala idea... mmm lo pensare XD!**

**Como es SAD espero que no se les haga muy pesada la lectura...**

**Anuncio: Fic dedicado con mucho amor a mi querida amiga loca ANGIE-SAN! Te quiero bastarda! jajajajaja no me mates el lunes ._. **

**N/A: Personajes de Kubo ( el flojo) TODO LO DEMAS ES MIO! Asi que absténganse de sacar ideas de aqui... se que soy una inspiracion *-* pero se te quiebra el cerebro de tanto pensar y te duele el trasero XD! ASi que por favor, SEAN ORIGINALES XD! **

**Los AMO C: Enjoy it!**

* * *

THE FROZEN _T I M E_

«_Desvelada aquí en esta noche fría pienso en lo terrible que puede llegar a ser el amor. ¿Que podría llegar hacer ahora?_»

-¿Aun estas despierta?- la voz que llama a un lado suyo sonaba tan cansada.

-Bueno... No puedo dormir, jeje- reía divertida mientras aumentaba un ceño fruncido en cierto oji marrón.

-No te rías, tonta-

-Está bien, puedes dormir- agrego mientras acariciaba suave su rostro -Yo estaré aquí cuidándote- susurro a lo que el joven se sonrojo por la radiante sonrisa de la oji gris.

-¿Y si tengo pesadillas?-

-¿Acaso eres un bebe?- cuestiono a lo que el mayor hizo una mueca como puchero, Dios... -De acuerdo, también estaré en ellas, y te protegeré- el pelinaranja sonrió tierno mientras bostezaba. Su mano acaricio la ajena y al tiempo de dibujar pequeños círculos imaginarios sobre esta quedo completamente dormido.

La mujer reía por lo bajo, no podía negarle nada en aquel estado. Aun se le hacía algo incómodo dormir en la misma cama. No estaba tan acostumbrada a ello, pero no era cualquier persona la que se hallaba a su lado, así que la incomodidad logra desaparecer gracias a la protección que le brinda su imponente presencia.

Con cuidado acomodaba algunas hebras rebeldes que cubrían sus ojos, observarlo dormir toda la noche era algo tan placentero. Y más cuando comienza hablar solo, esa era una experiencia única. Cada vez que acariciaba su espalda como algún arrullo el joven sonreía medio dormido, como si en alguno de sus sueños estuviera ella presente haciendo lo mismo. Algunas veces pronunciaba su nombre suspirando, eso claramente era capaz de sacarle unas cuantas sonrisas.

Giro su rostro hacia la ventana medio abierta, la brisa nocturna le refrescaba el rostro y removía algunos cabellos sueltos. Sus medias colas se alzaban con el viento, danzando una canción difícil de escuchar. Observaba con curiosidad las estrellas. Cada una brillaba con elegancia, sin embargo la intensidad del brillo era diferente.

-¿Por qué unas brillan más que otras?- se cuestionaba la ojigris sintiendo cada vez más cerca las irremediables ganas de soltar el llanto reprimido. Con ojos brillosos se volvió hasta el joven dormido mientras acariciaba con suavidad su cabello -Me gustaría deshacer todas tus pesadillas, incluso si soy una de ellas...- su voz rompió en un hilo suave al pronunciar la última frase. Su garganta reseca picaba como una maldita roncha, sin poder ser capaz de rascarla. Con tristeza en su rostro alejo su mano de aquel suave cabello naranja eléctrico. Subió con cuidado sus piernas a su pecho para abrazarse a ellas mientras por segunda vez se dedicaba a observar las estrellas -Es muy tarde para pensar en esto pero...- se murmuro entre dientes con media voz entristecida -Me pregunto si alguna vez llegare a convertirme en una estrella... ¿Qué crees tú, Ichigo?- susurro para sí observando el cielo nocturno completamente estrellado. Sin percatarse de que todo el tiempo estaba siendo observada por el ojimarron, quien ahora veía de una manera nostálgica a la pelinaranja. No serviría de nada si hablara ahora, después de todo… ella se negaría a escuchar.

_«Yo creo que serias la estrella más brillante... Orihime»_ pensó melancólico mientras hundía su rostro entre la almohada para no mirar el interminable llanto que la ojigris se limitó a dar frente a sus ojos. «Ya nadie podrá dormir... Tonta» se dijo internamente sin dejar de apretar fuerte las sabanas por escuchar los fuertes quejidos de la ojigris... al igual que todas las noches.

* * *

_«Quisiera detener el tiempo...»_ Eso era lo que siempre pensaba Kurosaki Ichigo al despertar.

Su alarma sonó al tiempo correcto, sin embargo él ya estaba despierto. Ambos yacían despiertos.

-Tomare un baño- índico el joven mientras tomaba una toalla de su closet.

-Adelante- el rostro de Ichigo se tornó indescifrable en cuanto la vio esa mañana, su sonrisa a medias la hacía parecer triste y mientras observaba de nuevo hacia la ventana con dolor diviso las horribles ojeras que colgaban bajo sus ojos. Y él sin poder hacer nada… se sentía más que inútil. Inservible.

Terminando su baño ya listo para la escuela regreso a la habitación por su maletín siendo recibido por una Orihime igual de lista. Al bajar fueron recibidos por la familia Kurosaki. Ichigo corrió a la cocina para robar dos tostadas y después fugarse por la sala para salir desapercibido, pero fue inútil, fue atrapado en el acto por sus hermanas.

-Ichi-nii deja de hacer el tonto y mejor pide la comida- exclamo la pelinegra cruzada de brazos frente a Kurosaki.

-Ahh… ya vamos tarde- refunfuño hacia un lado.

-Orihime-chan no dejes que haga lo que se le antoje, ¡Dile algo!- decía entre enojada.

-Jeje… es que es divertido cuando Karin-chan lo descubre en pleno acto ninja- pronuncio inocente haciendo sonrojar al oji marrón, quien de la nada tomo su brazo para llevarla tan lejos como era posible de su loca familia. Al salir de la casa se escuchó a lo lejos la dulce despedida de Yuzu, sin embargo cuando dieron el primer paso rumbo a la escuela no pudieron evitar al viejo Kurosaki.

-¿Rumbo al instituto?- cuestiono el mayor.

-¿Qué no es obvio?- contesto indignado por lo más normal.

-Ahh…-suspira –Dime Orihime-chan, ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?- la ojigris rio.

-¿Costumbre?- y ahora fue el turno de Isshin para declarar una gran carcajada junto a la pelinaranja mientras que Ichigo se indignaba a mirarlos enojado –Oh, es tarde- declaro mirando su reloj de muñeca. Ichigo volvió a tomar la mano de Orihime para caminar a paso rápido.

-Ichigo- llamo su padre a lo que el joven paro de lleno, sin embargo este no se giró para verlo –cuídala…- señalo observando la silenciosa espalda de su hijo. La cara triste de Orihime se hizo presente y mientras comenzaban a dar un paso de nuevo se dignó a decir:

-Siempre lo hago, no necesitas recordármelo- pronuncio alejándose del lugar, dejando a un Isshin consternado.

El camino hacia el instituto se hizo largo, más de lo normal, el silencio incrementaba la acera y el resentimiento de susto de las personas que lo veían pasar se hizo presente. Incluso los murmullos lo disgustaban, pero no decía nada. Los ignoraba. Y eso era algo que Orihime no soportaba. Al pasar por la esquina de su departamento, giro con fuerza hacia él jalando a Ichigo con ella. Subió las escaleras y después se volvió hasta él para verlo con una cálida sonrisa, en cambio Kurosaki era todo lo contrario, estaba completamente confundido por sus acciones.

-¿Orihime?- cuestionaba el pelinaranja sin comprender del todo.

-Voy a recoger unas cosas, llegare un poco tarde ¿de acuerdo?- exclamo sonriente.

-¿Estas segura? Puedo quedarme…- la chica negó con la cabeza, a lo que el joven chasqueo la lengua.

-Estaré bien, además se te hará tarde. No me tomara mucho tiempo te veré allá ¿sí?- con delicadeza beso sus dedos índice y medio para después posarlos sobre los labios del mayor, haciendo así un beso indirecto, pero con intención.

-Te veré en la escuela entonces, no tardes- contesto haciendo lo mismo sonrojando a la ojigris. Ichigo bajaba las escaleras mientras Orihime ingresaba al departamento. Al bajar fue recibido por la casera quien lo saludo amablemente, el oji marrón se excusó diciendo lo tarde que iba para poder correr hacia el instituto. La casera lo observo a lo lejos y después de un rato su mirada se desvió hacia la puerta del departamento de Orihime. Con desgano suspiro con una mirada triste.

-Ahh… Orihime-chan- susurraba la anciana mientras seguía barriendo la acera de la calle –Este chico es todo un lio… ¿Qué harás con él?- se preguntaba sin más que decir.

Dentro del departamento, la ojigris logro encontrar un cuaderno y pluma entre todas las cajas que llenaban con abundancia toda la casa. Ya no había muebles, ni lámparas, así que arrastro con esfuerzo una caja hasta la ventana para tener luz del día. Algo ida en sus pensamientos se dedicó a escribir sobre el cuaderno…

* * *

Mientras tanto Ichigo a duras penas logro llegar al instituto a tiempo. Completamente agitado fue recibido por Tatsuki al ingresar al salón. Esta lo miro burlona mientras que el oji marrón intensificaba su ceño fruncido.

-Tarde de nuevo…- agrego la pelinegra a su gran burla -¿Orihime esta-

-En su casa- corto el mayor caminando hacia su pupitre, sin más se sorprendió de volver encontrar un florero nuevo sobre la esquina derecha del pupitre de su novia, adornado con varios lirios blancos. Su mirada se tornó oscura al tomar las primeras clases, ya no le importa ni una mierda la escuela. Después del receso la ojigris llego a la siguiente clase.

-Está aquí- pronuncio Kurosaki al verla entrar al salón, Tatsuki fue la única capaz de escuchar esas palabras. Con una sonrisa tomo lugar en su pupitre observando el florero nuevo –Lo siento- exclamo Ichigo siendo observado por la pelinaranja.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono tierna observando la tristeza en los ojos color chocolate –Es muy tierno que lo sigan haciendo después de tres años y medio- sonrió la ojigris inhalando el aroma de aquellas hermosas flores. Siempre era lo mismo durante el mes de julio, todos los días del mes sin falta llegaban nuevas flores a su pupitre. Unas más frescas que otras, incluso aumentaban su belleza y eso era algo que ella amaba.

Las clases pasaron igual de largas, por primera vez Orihime sintió que no tenía caso prestar atención a la materia de cálculo. Por lo que se limitó a observar las nubes desde la ventana. Y al igual que siempre, aumentando –sin intención- la preocupación en el rostro del pelinaranja, quien por mirarla no prestaba la mínima atención a lo que decía el maestro.

La escuela había terminado, ambos pelinaranjas salieron sin prisa entre las personas siendo esperados por sus amigos en la puerta de salida. Tatsuki, Chad e Ishida lo miraban ansiosos.

-Ichigo… ¿hacia dónde vas?- cuestiono la capitana de judo.

-A casa- contesto sin darle vueltas al asunto, lo que menos quería era hablar con ellos ahora.

-Oye no tienes pensado hacer nada… ¿Al menos sabes qué día es hoy?- la ansiedad en el rostro de Ishida era capaz de camuflajear con su paciencia, sin embargo estaba igual de desesperado que los demás. Debían hacerlo entender de alguna manera.

-Esta bien, no es que me importe mucho-

-¡No seas idiota! Es algo que debe celebrarse- comento Tatsuki quien ahora era la novia de Ishida. Una interesante pareja.

-Uhm, tiene razón Ichigo- murmuro Chad quien apenas pronunciaba una palabra.

-Lo siento no estoy de humor- dijo jalando a Orihime con él, quien preocupada se excusó para caminar con su desanimado novio.

-¡Pasaremos de rato a verte! ¡A ti también Orihime!- gritaba la pelinegra algo alterada para después suspirar con angustia.

-Esto está mal- pronuncio Ishida mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su novia –No es algo que nosotros podamos arreglar-

-No me gusta verlo así, sin poder hacer nada- exclamo Chad observando como Ichigo caminaba rumbo a casa. Tatsuki suspiro.

-Cada vez va de mal en peor… no nos queda más que acompañarlo en la noche- resignados se despidieron para después caminar hacia sus respectivos hogares.

* * *

Los murmullos se incrementaban a cada paso que lo veían caminar. Unos lo llamaban extraño, otros simplemente lo miraban con miedo. Cada quien lo veía de una manera distinta, más aun él solo se dignaba a caminar en silencio… sosteniendo la suave mano de su amada. Sin embargo unos murmullos llamaron la atención de Orihime:

-¿Ese es Kurosaki Ichigo verdad?- llamo una de la pareja de amigas sobre la acera contraria.

-Sí, es muy guapo ¿no lo crees?- la amiga de cabello castaño asintió con la cabeza mientras lo observaban de reojo siendo escuchadas por Orihime –Es una pena lo que le sucedió en aquel accidente- los ojos de la rubia se dirigieron hacia el pelinaranja con cierta lastima -Desde ese día empezó a comportarse extraño- pronuncio volviéndose a su amiga.

-Eh escuchado que lo llaman "Kurosaki el soliloquio", estoy segura que debe tener sus razones- pronuncio la castaña.

-Supongo que si… aun así es un desperdicio de hombre, no me importaría estar con un atractivo buscapleitos loco- sonrió la rubia haciendo reír a su amiga.

-¡Estás loca! Es de miedo- pronuncio la castaña para después desaparecer junto a su amiga en la siguiente esquina.

La mirada insólita de la ojigris miraba hacia la nada, no soportaba que lo llamaran de esa manera. Ichigo se percató de ello y sin más apretó con fuerza su mano sorprendiéndola.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- murmuro hacia ella dando a entender de que también era consciente de lo que las otras personas hablaban más sin embargo no le importaba –Mientras este con Orihime, todo estará bien- susurro caminando a lo que la ojigris se limitó a sonreír triste. Doblaron en la siguiente cuadra y se detuvieron sobre el letrero que separaba la calle en dos, una hacia la izquierda y otra a la derecha. Sin mencionar palabra alguna soltaron sus manos, pues sabían que aquí era el lugar en donde tomarían caminos diferentes. Después de todo hoy era ese día…

-Iré a caminar por el parque, después iré a casa- dijo sin más la pelinaranja mostrando una sonrisa.

-Tengo tarea así que…- trato de explicar pero fue callado por Orihime.

-Está bien, te veré más tarde- dijo despidiéndose con su mano izquierda para caminar hacia la calle de la derecha.

-Orihime- llamo haciendo girar a la ojigris -… Ve con cuidado ¿Si?- Inoue sonrió.

-Claro- sonriente camino tarareando una canción hasta desaparecer entre unos árboles que le tapaban la vista al oji marrón, quien se quedó a mirarla hasta que ya no la viera más.

Ichigo se volvió hacia la izquierda que daba hacia el mercado rumbo a su casa. «Que tipo debería llevarle este año… vi que le gustaron los lirios» pensó el ojimarron perdiéndose entre los locales del mercado llegando hasta la florería más cercana. Se detuvo un momento a buscar algunas flores en especial, pero sin encontrar más se fue hacia la caja a pedir lo que le interesaba.

-Buenas tardes joven, ¿Se le ofrece algo en especial?- llamo un señor ya de la tercera edad sentado sobre un banco mientras cortaba las raíces de unas matas.

-Sí, deme el ramo más grande de lirios que pueda tener- sorprendido el anciano se paró de su asiento mostrando su baja estatura, sonriente pronuncio un claro –en un momento- mientras abría la puerta de lo que parecía una bodega. El hombre supuso que era algo especial, por lo que cuando regreso la mirada de Ichigo se tornó más que sorprendida, más bien fue extasiada. Le llevaron lo que había pedido y más que grande era hermoso, tenía unos listones rosas amarrados a la canasta que sostenía las flores. Era perfecto.

-Espero que esto sea lo que busca, joven- Ichigo rio como si el anciano estuviera siendo sarcástico -Estoy seguro de que le encantaran a esa persona especial-

-Lo mismo digo- contesto contento mientras pagaba las flores, sin embargo su mirada triste no se pudo camuflajear al verlas, tantas ganas de llorar eran las que tenía en ese mismo instante… odiaba ese día.

* * *

Desde aquel día ella comenzó a sentir frio en ese abrumador calor. Con paciencia llego a la banca del parque que quedaba frente a una tienda de accesorios masculinos. Sin ninguna expresión sobre su rostro giro un poco hacia la derecha para observar el semáforo que cambiaba de amarillo a rojo, luego cambio para observar a los autos que se detenían al cambio de color. Después miro hacia la acera, y por ultimo su mirada se encontró con el maltrecho monumento que se encontraba en la glorieta. Aún seguía sin reparar, parecía en ruinas. No pudo evitar pensar en lo difícil que había sido esa situación, era aterrador recordarlo.

-Orihime Inoue- escucho hablar aquella voz que desde hace tres años y medio se le hizo repetitiva –Te encontré- exaltada se puso de pie, sus ojos grises se tornaron preocupados mirando hacia los lados buscando alguna salida, algún campo abierto por donde poder huir. Sin embargo unos fuertes brazos la tomaron por las muñecas para posarlas sobre su espalda sujetándola –Deja de huir cada vez que vengo a verte- exclamo la voz, sorprendiéndola. Giro su rostro para observar el rostro del hombre que la tenía sujeta, era uno muy alto con cabello rojizo y unos extraños tatuajes se extendían sobre su rostro. Su mirada afilada se posó sobre la suya lo que la hizo estremecer, tenía tanto miedo –No hemos venido a hacerte daño- explico la dueña de la voz, quien era una mujer de baja estatura, pelinegra con unos ojos color violetas –Solo queremos que nos escuches-

-N-No, les he d-dicho m-mil veces q-que no quiero- inútilmente forcejeaba la pelinaranja sin conseguir mucho. La pelinegra suspiro angustiada –Por favor déjame ir… Kuchiki-san-

-No puedo Inoue, esta vez no he venido a persuadirte- contesto llamando la atención de la ojigris –he venido a advertirte-

-¿Qué? – cuestiono sin comprender ni una santa palabra.

-Inoue, ya paso el tiempo límite. Si continúas de esta manera ni Renji ni yo podremos protegerte más- pronuncio hablando también por su compañero –Serás la presa de muchos monstruos, y si alguno de ellos logra alcanzarte… serás tragada por la oscuridad- explico la mujer que llevaba un kimono negro.

-¿Qué clase de monstruos?-

-No tienes ni idea a lo que podrías enfrentarte- continuo –Si no quieres convertirte en uno de ellos, tienes que venir con nosotros-

-Aun no estoy lista- susurro.

-¿No comprendes verdad Inoue?-exclamo – ¡Si te conviertes en uno de ellos podrías lastimar a Ichigo!- el rostro de angustia se hizo presente en la ojigris, ella nunca sería capaz de lastimar a Ichigo.

-no… no ¡NO!- negaba una y otra vez, como todo este tiempo desde hace tres años y medio.

-Inoue tú ya estabas lista…-

-Detente no lo digas- murmura con la mirada ida hacia el suelo.

-Desde ese día tú ya estabas lista, desde aquel accidente-

-¡He dicho que pares!- grito hacia la pelinegra sin ser escuchada por nadie.

-No lo hare, ¡Por qué tú estabas lista desde el día de tu **muerte**!- las incontrolables lagrimas brotaron de los ojos plata, el llanto tan fuerte no fue alcanzado por nadie, y aun si se dedicaba a llorar todo el tiempo, no podía sentir algún sentimiento –Siempre quise entender por qué aquel día en que nos conocimos fuiste capaz de arrepentirte-

-…-

-Inoue, estabas dispuesta a aceptar tu destino, habías muerto; lo comprendiste. Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de mandarte hacia tu nuevo hogar, algo te detuvo, una clase de fuerza… fue entonces ahí cuando te negaste a dejar este mundo. Y te convertiste en un alma en pena- relataba la oji violeta observando con pesadez las gruesas lágrimas de Orihime –Ahora después de tres años y medio logre comprenderlo, fue Ichigo- pronuncio exaltando al cuerpo de Orihime con tan solo escuchar ese nombre.

-¿Q-Que?- cuestiono confundida.

-Ichigo puede ver fantasmas, posee una gran energía espiritual, más de lo que su cuerpo podría soportar- Rukia observo a Renji para indicarle que está bien, que ya podía soltarla. Sin embargo al tiempo en que la dejo libre, Orihime cayo de rodillas al suelo ocultando su rostro lloroso tras sus cabellos –La energía de Ichigo te arrastro a quedarte en este mundo, te prohibió irte. Por eso huías cada vez que lograbas verme-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por qué a pesar de que estuvieras muerta, él podía verte. Lo cual fue algo malo desde un principio. Contigo a su lado como cualquier espíritu, hizo que su cerebro no lograra diferenciar la muerte de las personas que seguían en vida- explico –Para él cualquier persona que lograran sus ojos ver estaba con vida, aun siendo un espíritu. Se acostumbró tanto de esta forma que no le importo si lo tachaban de loco, sin embargo está creando un mundo paralelo y se está alejando de las personas que ama, para él solo eres tu Inoue-

-Yo no quería que sucediera algo como esto- bramo la ojigris entre llantos. Rukia sonrió tierna y se acercó a ella quedando igual de rodillas para acariciar su cabeza.

-Inoue, esto podría traerle problemas a Ichigo, sé que su familia también puede verte, pero ¿Qué dirá la demás gente? Algunas personas podrían ignorarlo, pero las personas con miedo querrán mantenerlo lejos, y podrían encerrarlo en algún lugar psiquiátrico- las palabras de la pelinegra tenían tanta razón que se sintió tan mal de seguir a su lado. Pero era tan duro el pensar que jamás lo podría volver a tocar –Sé que es difícil, porque él se niega a renunciar a ti. Pero eso solo les causa más dolor a ambos-

-Se volvió una costumbre- susurro- levantarme cada mañana y mirarlo, tomar de su mano, caminar como antes hacia la escuela, tocarlo… decirle al anochecer que podía descansar que todo estaba bien porque cuando abriera los ojos yo seguiría ahí, a su lado- sus manos temblaban al pronunciar cada palabra, sin embargo una media sonrisa se dibuja sobre sus labios -¿Pero sabes? Se hacía cada vez más doloroso caminar a su lado, ya no podía sentir ninguna clase de felicidad porque mi corazón se había secado, las noches pasaban eternas y mi lágrimas aumentaban, intentaba dormir pero no podía porque sabía que estaba muerta, pero a pesar de todo eso, fue tan doloroso verlo seguir día a día, incluso si lo llamaban loco, él estaba bien con eso. Porque siempre decía que si se encontraba a mi lado todo iba a estar bien… y duele porque yo sabía que eso no se iba a poder por siempre. Aun muerta él logra hacerme tan feliz que es tan injusto pensar que seré yo quien termine diciéndole adiós… esto duele, no logro soportarlo, Tatsuki-chan y los demás están tan preocupados que no dejo de pensar que soy la culpable de todo esto… nunca me había sentido así, y ahora que nadie puede verme me siento tan incompleta que ya no creo ser digna de poder amarlo- con fuerza se aferró a la oji violeta quien la abraza con ternura mientras Orihime lloraba sin control sobre su pecho. Era tan injusta la muerte.

-Shh- callo la pelinegra tratando de controlar su interminable llanto –Todo estará bien Inoue, si nosotros pudimos contra esto, estoy segura de que ustedes lograran hacer algo al respecto-

-¿nosotros?- repitió la ojigris.

-Si- contesto Rukia observando a Renji quien las veía con una tierna sonrisa –Nosotros también pasamos por esto, y duramos más de diez años buscándonos… sin embargo al onceavo año pudimos reencontrarnos, sé que el tiempo es largo y los momentos duros pero si su amor logra traspasar las barreras y obstáculos… estoy convencida de que algún día volverán a verse- conmovida la ojigris lloraba de felicidad al saber de qué esta vez no estaba sola.

-Kuchiki-san… ¿podrías darme más tiempo?- inquirió la pelinaranja.

-Solo puedo darte hasta la media noche- Orihime asintió, limpio sus lágrimas y con una sonrisa se despidió.

-¿Crees que estará bien?- cuestiono Renji hacia la mujer.

-Si… ya no hay nada de qué preocuparnos- pronuncio con una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

* * *

«Era algo tan demente pensar que llovería en julio. Ese día había salido tarde del trabajo, la panadería tiende a tener más clientela si el clima es frio. Era julio, exactamente el día quince. Un día enormemente especial para mí. Sin embargo aún no estaba lista para verlo, la semana pasada le había comprado un regalo, pero como siempre andaba de despistada se me olvido comprar la caja para envolverlo. Recuerdo que había visto una color rojo con negro en la tienda de accesorios masculinos frente al parque, tal vez el envoltorio no era muy importante pero preferiría que el regalo pareciera presentable. Así que sin más decidí tomar rumbo a la tienda al salir del trabajo. Hoy era su cumpleaños… él no le tomaba mucha importancia, pero le marque a las doce para felicitarlo, y junto a Yuzu le prepare el mejor desayuno para despertarlo. El solo sonrió tierno, sabía que me gustaban los detalles. Aunque siempre pensé que él se merecía más que eso.

Cuando llegue a la tienda me enfoque en comprar lo que necesitaba para no perder más tiempo. » Al comprar la caja su celular sonó:

-Orihime ¿Dónde estás? Todos estamos esperándote- pronuncio el oji marrón desde el otro lado de la línea, Inoue sonrió.

-Am… vine al parque- contesto risueña, tenía que ser una sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero en qué piensas tonta! ¡No podemos empezar sin ti!- exclamo cabreado haciendo reír a sus amigos –No te atrevas a moverte de ahí, iré por ti ¿de acuerdo?- ordeno el pelinaranja a lo que Orihime rio divertida, esa actitud suya tan sobreprotectora la enamoraba. El estruendoso llanto de un niño que paso a su lado la preocupo por lo que camino hacia él.

-Ichigo tengo que colgar-

-¡OE!- fue lo último que pudo escuchar Orihime tras la línea y colgar. Al llegar al lado del niño guardo el celular en su bolso y se hinco a su lado tapándolo de la lluvia, su cuerpo se hallaba todo mojado.

-¿Estas bien pequeño?- cuestiono la ojigris con una sonrisa mientras lo observaba llorar, paso una fracción de segundo para que su radiante sonrisa surtiera efecto en el niño y parara de llorar para observarla triste, el pequeño asintió con la cabeza -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Sora…- pronuncio el niño de ojos castaños, sorprendiendo un poco a la ojigris quien sonrió al escuchar aquel significativo nombre.

-Es un lindo nombre, Yo soy Orihime - comento –Dime Sora-kun ¿Por qué lloras?- cuestiono mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Mi mama…- clamo –No encuentro a mi mama- soltó de golpe mientras se rompía a llorar de nuevo.

-Está bien… Está bien- de nuevo limpio sus saladas lagrimas –Ven- con delicadeza tomo de su mano mientras le transmitía seguridad –Yo te ayudare a buscar a tu mama ¿Ok?-

-Si- comento más calmado. Ambos caminaron hasta la esquina en donde se veía el semáforo. Sora buscaba entre la nublosa lluvia a su madre perdida, mientras que Orihime pensaba en las riendas del destino. « ¿Sera mi imaginación? Este niño… es muy parecido a Sora-nii chan »

El pequeño de ojos castaños diviso una figura al otro lado de la calle, la ignoro por un momento pero aquella voz fue la que lo confirmo era su mama.

-¡Mama!- grito el pequeño mientras soltaba la mano de la pelinaranja sorprendiéndola, Sora corría hacia la calle en donde el semáforo cambiaba de verde a amarillo, Orihime sabía que en ese colapso era en donde los carros aceleraban para pasar. Con determinación arrojo el paraguas, soltó con pesadez la caja que hace unos minutos había comprado con tanto amor para el regalo de su querido amado. Corrió hacia el niño con la mente en blanco.

-¡SORA!- una vez, un ser amado había muerto de la misma manera frente a sus ojos. Su hermano, quien portaba el mismo nombre de: Sora. « ¡Eso no volverá a pasar otra vez!»

El pequeño se quedó afónico al claxon de un carro que derrapaba sobre la húmeda pista. Otros dos carros que venían detrás de él hicieron lo mismo, con sorpresa sintió como unas fuertes manos lo empujaban hasta rodar por el suelo para llegar a la otra banqueta. Pero la dueña de esas manos no logro escapar de aquella camioneta que la cegó con sus brillantes luces de altas como cualquier fugaz gato. El golpe sobre su costado derecho le llego de lleno que su cuerpo voló por los aires hasta golpearse con el monumento que adornaba la glorieta. Su cuerpo destrozado cubierto de sangre solo atino a observar con horror como la caravana de autos que seguía a la camioneta derrapaban por el suelo hasta chocar uno con otro volteándose con la fricción dirigiéndose hacia aquel monumento -que se destruyó al impacto- en donde residía su débil cuerpo. Lo último que logro escuchar fue los claxon de los carros que no eran callados pues las personas que manejaban descansaban sobre el volante… muertas. Las luces de la noche cegaban a la poca vista que le quedada, el tumulto de gente que llamaba exaltada hacia las ambulancias y a la policía la dejaban sorda. Su cuerpo que se hallaba boca abajo se sentía cada vez más liviano… sus ojos buscaban algo que le podrían dar la paz en ese momento. La silueta de alguien corriendo hacia ella se hizo presente y cuando estuvo cerca sonrió con dulzura aun en su estado._ «E-Es bueno s-saber que estas a s-salvo… Sora-kun»_ pensó con lágrimas cayendo con esfuerzo.

-¿Orihime-chan?- llamo el pequeño observando la sangre que comenzaba a escurrir por el suelo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos en ese instante -¡Orihime-chan! ¡Orihime-chan!- volvió a llamar moviendo su cuerpo inerte, como si pudiera respetarla en aquel momento -¡No te mueras! ¡Orihime-chan!- la sonrisa en su rostro se fue desvaneciendo lentamente y el brillo en sus ojos comenzó a desaparecer… lo último que pudo escuchar fue los bramidos del pequeño que clamaba su nombre.

«_ ¿Voy a morir…Ichigo?_ »

« El incesante ruido de las sirenas me despertó. Al abrir mis ojos las luces brillantes de los coches me cegaron la vista. Y los ruidos de las personas que andaban de aquí para allá me dejaron sorda. ¿Por qué estaba tirada en suelo? Con pesadez me levante del piso, no podía creer lo que mis ojos miraban en aquel instante. Un caos se presentó ante mí. Los paramédicos recogían a las personas ensangrentadas del suelo. Los ocho carros que se estrellaron contra el monumento estaban encajados unos con otros, alguno se hallaban de llantas arriba, y de la nada uno comenzó a incendiarse. Era horrible, todo eso era horrible.

-¡Orihime-chan!- ¿Sora-kun? ¿Ese era sora-kun?

-¡Sora-kun! ¡Estoy aquí!- ¡Ah! Estaba a mi lado derecho a unos cuantos metros, camine hacia el pero el sonido del metal crujiendo me detuvo. Observe mi pecho y sobre el yacía una pesada cadena. ¿Qué es esto? Me lastima… -¡Sora-kun!- ¿Por qué no puede escucharme?

-¡Orihime-chan! ¡Despierta!- ¿Qué? ¿De qué habla? Esta cadena va en la dirección hacia Sora… la fui siguiendo hasta posarme a un lado del pequeño quien no terminaba de clamar mi nombre.

-Sora-kun aquí estoy… cálmate- pero fue inútil, el seguía gritando mi nombre. No entiendo, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es esta cadena? Me erguí para buscar la ayuda de alguien, sin embargo todos parecían ignorarme. Una mujer de cabello rojizo se acercó al pequeño Sora.

-Mama… no despierta- ¿Quién no despierta?

-Oh… cariño, Lo siento tanto- pero que pasa… ¡No entiendo nada! –Ven vamos- la madre de Sora lo cargo para acariciar su cabeza un poco, los seguí con la mirada para después mirar hacia la cadena. Había algo debajo de una camioneta, era un cuerpo… una mujer cabello color… naranja.

No… no puede ser cierto, esto no puede estar pasándome. ¡Es mi cuerpo! ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy yo la que no despierta!

-¡Vamos Orihime! ¡Despierta!- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Me niego! ¡Me niego aceptar esto! -¡Vamos Orihime! ¡Muévete! ¡No puedes rendirte!- tome la cadena y corrí lo más lejos que podía con ella, me gire y con fuerza tire de ella. Quería sacarme de ese mal estado. Mi cuerpo no podría sobrevivir si no me descubren… ¡POR FAVOR!

-¡ORIHIME!- esa voz… no puede ser. La cadena callo de mis manos. Mi corazón se detuvo una vez más y al ver su rostro totalmente preocupado quería echarme a llorar -¡Orihime estas bien!- por favor no vengas… -¿Orihime?- no mires. No mires, ¡NO MIRES!

Su rostro observo mi cadena, su mirada caminaba sobre ella vacilante y en cuanto entendió el concepto de todo esto volvió a mirarme. Su rostro sorprendido sin ninguna explicación se rompió en mil pedazos. Sus piernas falsearon y cayo de rodillas al suelo, sus manos que dormían en sus costados tan débiles se dirigieron a su cabeza, su respiración agitada lastimo mi corazón, y cuando vi caer las primeras lagrimas no tarde en romper en llanto.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!- su voz tan dura y tan débil gritaba a la nada, mojado bajo la lluvia se revolcaba en el suelo llorando mientras golpeaba la acera con fuerza hasta romper los nudillos, mi voz no logro alcanzarlo él estaba destrozado. Tape mi boca con mis manos y me dedique a llorar al obsérvalo -¡ORIHIMEEEE! ¡ORIHIMEE!-

Cuando me trasladaron al hospital más cercano los doctores dijeron que solo tenía probabilidades de un quince por ciento de sobrevivir. Ichigo se mantuvo callado y lloroso todo ese tiempo, me mantuve afuera de la sala junto a él. Sin embargo el no pronunciaba ni una palabra. Sufrí tres cirugías seguidas, de las cuales la tercera no logre sobrevivir. Declararon mi muerte a las** once con cincuenta pm**. Esa devastadora noche no seguí a Ichigo, quien fue recogido por nuestros amigos. Decidí quedarme, en aquel hospital que era peor que el infierno. Encontré mi habitación y observe como era preparada para el sepelio. Palabras indecentes de los que me trataban me asquearon así que camine en soledad hasta mi departamento. Los días de lluvia no terminaron, y llego la hora de mi entierro. Realmente me di cuenta de todas las personas que me valoraban de verdad. Y observe claramente como mi cuerpo era enterrado para pudrirse bajo tierra. Estoy muerta, pensé más de una vez. Ichigo… no paraba de llorar, a pesar de que podía verme. No tenía el valor para dirigirle la palabra. Así que siempre me encontraba en casa. Me dedicaba a posarme sentada recargada bajo la ventana donde entraba la única luz que se emanaba. Cansada de ver a los mismos señores que se dedicaban a guardar mis pertenencias dentro de cajas, y quienes se llevaron todos los muebles y lámparas, incluso la cama. No tenía familiar alguno para que se quedara con algo mío, y por lo que tenía entendido la casera se negó a volver a poner en renta el departamento. Por lo que solo quedo de él un triste cuarto vacío con varias pilas de cajas en toda la sala. Pasaron dos semanas después de mi muerte, e Ichigo se negaba hablar conmigo. Más sin embargo un caluroso lunes escuche claramente el abrir de mi puerta, curiosa camine hacia la sala encontrándome con Ichigo, quien me decía lo tarde que iba a la escuela. Yo… estaba tan confundida. Pero no tome atención a mis dudas y camine una vez más junto a él. Hasta que logramos acostumbrarnos de nuevo, sin poder evitar lo que venía. Kuchiki-san se apareció por primera vez, y durante este tiempo eh estado huyendo de ella. Por qué no podía renunciar a Ichigo. Sin embargo ahora ya es el tiempo indicado. Es hora… »

-Ichigo…- llamo la pelinaranja quien se hallaba en el cementerio junto a su amado que lloraba frente a su tumba –Son hermosas, gracias- pronuncio refiriéndose al enorme ramo de lirios que se hallaba en su lapida. Con rapidez el ojimarron se limpió las lágrimas para mostrar una cálida sonrisa.

-Orihime- clamo tomando sus manos.

-Feliz cumpleaños Ichigo-

-No lo digas, sabes que odio este día- susurro siendo escuchado por la ojigris.

-¿Enserio? En cambio yo lo amo tanto- dijo sin más mirándolo –Tantos hermosos recuerdos que tenemos de tantos quince de julio vividos, ¿no piensas lo mismo?-

-Hay uno que amarga a los demás- Orihime poso su mano sobre la mejilla del ojimarron.

-Eso no es cierto- pronuncio sonriente –Hay un quince de julio que se ha hecho mi favorito en todos estos años- la ojigris sonrió al ver la confusión en el rostro ajeno – ¿No recuerdas el día en que nos hicimos uno por primera vez? Fue en un cálido quince de julio- recordó la pelinaranja haciendo sonrojar a Ichigo de sobre manera –Aun cuando recuerdo todos aquellos momentos, las caricias e incluso las tiernas palabras que me dedicaste, logras hacer que mi corazón se sienta en las nubes, palpitando fuerte… aquí- pronuncio posando la mano de Ichigo sobre su corazón.

- Orihime…- sonrió tierno tomando una vez más de su mano –Vamos, Tatsuki dijo que solo sería un rato- dio un paso pero fue detenido por la mano de la pelinaranja -¿Orihime?-

-Ya no puedo- pronunció, confundido Ichigo se sorprendió de ver caer las gruesas lagrimas hacia el suelo.

-¿Orihime?-cuestiono confuso.

-Yo ya no puedo estar más a tu lado- dijo dejando con los ojos abiertos al ojimarron –Hoy es mi último día, he llegado a mi limite-

-¿Qué? ¿Tu límite? ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de eso?- exaltado comenzó a caminar en círculos –Estoy seguro de que aún podemos hacer algo, podemos huir y-

-Detente- llamo.

-¿Qué?-

-Ichigo, si no voy, me convertiré en un monstruo- comento triste –Y podría lastimarte, ya es hora-

-No… ¡NO!- grito negando con la cabeza –Aún falta mucho, aún nos queda tanto por compartir, ¿Qué hay de esos para siempre? Yo nunca dije que fuera mentira, ¿Y la familia que siempre deseaste formar? ¿No deseabas hacerme parte de ella? ¡Siempre quise convertirte en mi esposa! – las lágrimas de Orihime aumentaron al escuchar aquellas dulces palabras. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarles todo a ellos?

-No se puede formar una familia con alguien que ya no está aquí Ichigo- contesto amargamente tratando de darle un punto a la realidad. Pero su corazón siempre lograba engañarla y en esos momentos verlo de esa manera, le dolía –Ya no soy real-

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Tú siempre serás real para mí!- exclamo contradiciéndola -¿O es que no sientes la calidez de esta mano?- cuestiono tocando su mejilla.

-¡Sí! ¡Si la siento! Pero también siento el dolor de no poder abrazarte, la ansiedad de mis labios por besar los tuyos me carcome, no puedo hacer más que tocarte con mis manos, no puedo besarte… ¡No soy real! ¡Si fuera real pudiera hacerlo! ¡Y no es así!- gritaba con lágrimas reprimidas –Por favor comprende- Una puerta de luz brillante se extendió detrás de ellos mostrando a la pelinegra junto a Renji –Kuchiki-san- susurro.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- exclamo Ichigo posándose frente a Orihime para protegerla, pero con asombro observo como atravesaba sin ningún esfuerzo su cuerpo para posarse ahora ella frente a él -¿Qué hice mal?- murmuro hiriendo a la ojigris –No soy tan bueno ¿verdad? Si tan solo hubiera ido contigo al parque nada de esto hubiera sucedido-

-Esto no es culpa de nadie- pronuncio el pelirrojo –Los deseos de Dios no pueden ser cambiados, pero puedes construir un futuro- dijo llamando la atención de Ichigo –Puedes hacerte más fuerte-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- cuestiono por ambos, pues no entendían a que se refería.

-Tu energía espiritual es impresionante Ichigo, si logras hacerte fuerte podrías convertirte en un shinigami, al igual que Inoue- explico la mujer de baja estatura –Solo de esa manera podrían estar juntos- Ichigo observo a Orihime quien no comprendía del todo. Ni siquiera él. Pero habían hallado una manera de volver a estar juntos.

-Lo hare- decidido contesto sorprendiendo a la ojigris –Me hare más fuerte, y llegare a ti. Lo prometo- Inoue exhalo aliviada.

-Yo también me volveré más fuerte- comento sonrojada –Y te esperare- pronuncio tomando ambas mejillas –Hasta eso, cada vez que te sientas solo puedes ir hacia aquella ventana en donde nos besamos por primera vez- tierna acaricio las mejillas suavemente. Ichigo le dirigió una mirada a Rukia como si le pidiera un favor, y al comprender la mujer toco su hombro pronunciando:

-Tan solo quedan unos minutos, suerte- dijo para después desaparecer junto a Renji.

Confundidos se miraron con ojos nostálgicos. Esperando en silencio aquel devastador tiempo.

-Ichigo- llamo Orihime -¿Puedo besarte?- este sonrió. Sabía que era imposible pero aun así asintió. Con sumo cuidado se acercó a él para observarlo de frente, perdiéndose en aquellos marrones como el café que siempre le arrebataba el sueño. Primero intento besar su mejilla derecha y al contacto con la piel ambos se asombraron al sentir la calidez –Te bese…- susurro asombrada, después de todo lo único que podían hacer era tocarse pero ahora podía besar su piel, podía abrazarlo. Y eso fue gracias a Rukia, por eso había tocado el hombro de Ichigo -¡TE BESE!- grito emocionada plantando un beso sobre sus labios mientras se abrazaba a su cuello con lágrimas de felicidad sobre sus ojos.

-Orihime- susurro a sus labios sin apartar sus manos de las marcadas caderas, Ahh hacia cuanto que extraña ese cuerpo –quiero que sepas que jamás lograre olvidarme de ti, decidí hacerte real en mi mente porque no podía aceptar el hecho de que te hayas ido… en las noches me rehusaba a dormir porque sentía miedo de que al despertar tú ya no estuvieras a mi lado, incluso ahora tengo miedo, miedo de que te desvanezcas en mis brazos…-

-Eso no pasara- pronuncio la ojigris acurrucada en su cuello –Porque tú y yo ya somos uno solo- sonrojada volvió a besarlo hasta que sintió un calor salir de su pecho, ya era hora. Con calma se abrazó a él para sentir como su cuerpo se iba desapareciendo por medio de una luz radiante –Ichigo- llamo para calmar la ansiedad del mayor quien se aferraba a su pequeña espalda con fuerza -¿Cómo hubieran sido nuestros hijos?- cuestiono. Ichigo rio con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Supongo que hubieran sido traviesos, y hermosos como su madre- pronuncio en un quejido aferrándose con mucha más fuerza. Orihime beso sus lágrimas y después cada una de sus mejillas.

-Hubiese sido una familia perfecta- concluyo derramando saladas lagrimas –Te amo-

-Te amo Orihime, mucho más de lo que creí amarte- contesto haciéndola sonreír en sus últimos instantes en los que compartieron un último largo beso.

-Gracias… adiós- con una radiante sonrisa fue abrazada con fuerza por Ichigo sin embargo la luz irradio de sus brazos desvaneciéndose en una sola burbuja de luz, que se posó frente al pelinaranja, para después adentrarse en su pecho. Sintiendo como el corazón se le hacía añicos rompió en llanto frente a la tumba de su amada.

...

* * *

Ahora caminaba rumbo al departamento de la joven. Ya era de madrugada y sus ojos se hallaban tan hinchados de tantas lágrimas. Entro sin ni siquiera cerrar la puerta, sus pasos jalaban sus pies pues ya no tenía la fuerza para mantenerse de pie. Logro pasar la pila de cajas que se hallaban en la sala y se dirigió hacia la ventana, aquel lugar tan especial en donde compartieron su primer beso. La luna iluminaba una caja que yacía bajo de la ventana, curioso se acercó hacia ella abriéndola. Encontrándose con una pequeña caja negra, una nota, y muchos sobres blancos dentro. Tomo la nota que decía: "Feliz cumpleaños Ichigo" sonrió de lado sentándose con la caja entre las piernas. Abrió la pequeña cajita negra encontrándose con un reloj negro con detalles rojos, volvió a sonreír una vez más y encontró fuera de la caja una especie de carta, sin remitente ni mensaje fuera del sobre. Solo llevaba escrito la fecha de hoy, quince de julio del mismo año. Con un mensaje debajo que decía:_ "Para ti"_ dejo el reloj aun lado y abrió el sobre encontrándose con una carta, así que comenzó a leerla:

« Ichigo hoy de nuevo es tu cumpleaños, y sé que dirás otra vez lo mucho que odias este día. Pero no puedo evitar tratar de sentirme feliz porque después de todo es de ti de quien estamos hablando. Nadie es capaz de odiar su cumpleaños así que… tú tampoco deberías hacerlo. Este es el regalo que decidí darte unas semanas antes de mi muerte, pero que nunca pudo llegar hasta tus manos. Ahora que lo tienes frente a ti me gustaría que lo usaras como un bello recuerdo. El tiempo en este reloj está parado, porque después de aquel accidente no pudo seguir corriendo. Como una petición, me gustaría que lo mantuvieras así, para poder echarlo andar juntos hasta el día en que nos encontremos en alguna otra vida.

Hoy me siento claramente extraña, algo no anda bien. Siento que al escribir esto sea la última vez que podré expresarte mis sentimientos con palabras. No sé porque pienso que es el final. Desde hace tres años y medio, he venido aquí a este mismo lugar a escribir una carta cada día. Todas están en sus respectivos sobres, con la fecha exacta. Se lo mucho que te gusta leer así que no creo que te aburrirás con todos mis sentimientos plasmados sobre una hoja. Aunque creo que al escuchar la cifra te será muy tentador no leerlas, ya que en total son mil trescientas siete cartas hechas. Espero que no te canses de leerlas, ya que puse mi corazón en cada una de ellas.

Sabes, aquí contigo me siento bien, pero de alguna manera sigo extrañándote. No sé qué puedo hacer, y aun pienso que esto no puede ser verdad. La distancia entre nosotros no siempre funciona, y mis lágrimas reducen los momentos de dolor. Siempre recuerdo como comenzó todo. Desde un sentimiento que se convirtió en una esperanza, que entonces se convirtió en un pensamiento tranquilo para después ser una palabra, una simple palabra que creció cada vez más fuerte hasta ser un grito liberal. Esas emociones desbordantes solo se hacen más fuertes… pero es algo que es difícil para mí decir.

Y es doloroso porque nosotros, podemos ver como todo esto está por terminar, pero está bien porque tengo mi amor por ti. A pesar de que no puedo seguir así, ya que algún día tendré que olvidarte. Y mientras más pienso en algo como eso, sé que no es posible que yo llegue a olvidarte… porque desde aquella vez que nos hicimos uno siempre deseamos que esa noche durara para siempre. Así que siempre estaré a tu lado. Incluso si no llegas a verme, yo estaré ahí.

Es por eso que voy a volver cuando me llames, ya no hay necesidad de decir adiós. Solo por el hecho de que todo es cambiante; no significa que nunca ha sido de esta manera antes. Todo lo que podemos hacer es tratar de saber lo que nos deparara el destino. Así que mira hacia el oscuro horizonte, escoge una estrella y sigue su luz. Porque sé que de esa manera tu volverás cuando todo esto acabe. Deja que tus recuerdos se vuelvan más fuertes y que estén ante tus ojos, solo porque no puedo sentir demasiado no significa que tú tengas que olvidarlos.

Ahora mismo, yo no debería estar en tu corazón. Tampoco en el tiempo que hemos compartido. Y quiero que sepas cual es la verdad, pero a veces me hace sentir tan mal que, no puedo decírtelo, no, no puedo. Si tan solo pudiera olvidarte… ¿Alguna vez podría volver a amar? ¿Podrías ayudarme a llamar a la felicidad desde el fondo de mi corazón? Si, ahora deseo que esta noche dure para siempre… para poder estar a tu lado.

Te amo Ichigo. »

Las incesantes lágrimas mojaban la hoja y corrían la tinta, se sentía tan estúpido no dejar de llorar, cada sentimiento, cada palabra taladraba en su corazón. Con delicadeza tomo el reloj que marcaba las **once con cincuenta pm** para posarlo sobre su muñeca derecha. Estaba dolido… pero él juro hacerse más fuerte, y reencontrarla al igual que ella juro esperar por él. Giro la caja para vaciar todas las cartas y empezar abrir una tras otra, mientras las leía con tristeza, felicidad y amor.

-Orihime…- clamo leyendo otra carta con saladas lagrimas que avivan a su corazón doloroso, y aprisionaban su pecho, pero que transmitían una gran sonrisa sobre sus labios, y que iluminaban su pecho, pues aquella luz que se había incrustado dentro de él emanaba radiante entre aquella oscuridad como si de un proyector se tratara, y de la nada la silueta de Orihime se hizo presente sonriente frente a el –No tenías por qué hacer algo como esto tonta…- pronuncio a la silueta que posaba sus dedos sobre sus labios para después recargarlos sobre los de Ichigo haciéndolo llorar de alegría –Pero esa fue una de las razones por las que me enamore de ti Orihime, así que puedo decirte esto con calma- pronuncio inhalando el aire y soltándolo calmadamente – Siempre he creído que si te convirtieras en una estrella, tu serias la más hermosa y brillante- concluyo con el llanto entre sus labios haciendo sonreír tierna al a silueta quien paso sus manos desde sus mejillas hasta su corazón moviendo los labios como si pronunciara algo sin ser su voz escuchada, pero que él fue capaz de comprender –Yo también te amo Orihime- la silueta se desvaneció entre su pecho iluminándolo, sintiendo la calidez de su corazón poso ambas manos sobre su pecho escuchando los fuertes laditos… y sonriendo pronuncio un tierno: -Gracias-

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Lo se es muy triste ;_; al menos para mi si. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y para todos aquellos que no leen el mensaje del autor, SI QUIEREN ESPECIAL HENTAI DE SAN VALENTIN ^^ LEEANLO XD!**

**Sin mas un beso, abrazos y mas besos *-* **

**Matta neee~~**


End file.
